Dart Terumī
Contract Seal, Enclosing Technique, Sealing Tag Barrier, Sealing Technique: Octopus Hold, Unsealing Technique, Yin Seal, Yin Seal: Release Body Elimination Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Flying Water God Technique, Ink Clone Technique, Ink Creation, Ink Bubble Explosion, Killing Intent, Sage Mode (Jellyfish Sage Mode), Shadow Clone Technique, Silent Killing, Summoning Technique (Jellyfish + Lava Prison Golem), Temporary Paralysis Technique, Transformation Technique, Vine Whip Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique, Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, Mist Servant Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique, Time Reversal Technique Juinjutsu Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Self-Cursing Seal Kekkai Ninjutsu Barrier: Canopy Method Formation, Crimson Mist Barrier, Four Violet Flames Formation, Uchiha Flame Formation Kenjutsu Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading, Cloud-Style Deception Beheading, Cloud-Style Flame Beheading, Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Hazy Moon Night, Moonlight, Reverse Mist Beheading, Rupture, Samurai Sabre Technique, Secret Sword: Moonlight, Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo Water Release: Water Blade Technique, Water Release: Water Forge Technique, Wind Cutter Technique, Wind Return Creation Rebirth, Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique, Medical Water Release: Jellyfish, Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito, Yin Healing Wound Destruction (Elemental) Boil Release: Acid Rain Technique, Boil Release: Geyser Technique, Boil Release: Flower Repentance, Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique, Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness, Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin, Earth Release: Dropping Lid, Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Fissure, Earth Release: Golem Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Mountainous Earth Technique, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Mud Body Technique, Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears, Earth Release: Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Underground Explosion, Forbidden Technique: Mud Golem, Rock Clone Technique Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Flame Flower, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Heavenly Prison Fire Sword Flower–Fruit Mountain, Forbidden Technique: Lava Goliath, Lava Release Chakra Mode, Lava Release: Dissolving Exploding Acid, Lava Release: Golem Technique, Lava Release: Hand of Lava, Lava Release: Lava Dragon Technique, Lava Release: Lava River Technique, Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique, Lava Release: Multiple Hands of Lava, Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique (Copied) Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Dustless Bewildering Cover, Grudge Rain, Heavenly Weeping, Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Ryūsui, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Shark Dance Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Formation Pillar, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Weapons Great Vacuum Cannon, Peacock Whirlwind, Peacock Whirlwind Formation, Rotating Ferocious Wind, Wind Release: Cast Net Chakra Enhanced Strength, Strong Fist, Tenketsu Blocking Strikes |tools= Antidote, Explosive Tag, Fire Sword, Flash Bomb, Hōzuki Plant Weapon, Hōzuki Seeds, Kunai, Mahō-tō, Military Rations Pill, Sealing Tag, Scrolls, Shuriken, Smoke Bomb, Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, Yata Mirror }} Dart Terumī (照美ダート, Terumī Datsu), is an Elder of the Kiri Council, the former Yonban Yonnin of the Mist to Godaime Mizukage Ranketsu Yuri, the former Sanban Yonnin of the Mist to Rokudaime Mizukage Xiarawst Uchiha, the current leader of the Terumī Clan, half-Uchiha, the Bulwark of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and the current Jinchūriki of Lucky Seven Chōmei. Appearance Dart stands at a height of 6ft 9in and weighs roughly 400lbs. His body is highly muscular and toned from years of dedication to his health and physique. His auburn hair is shaved on the sides with the top being longer than the rest. He typically pulls this into a small ponytail. Centered directly on the middle of his forehead is a teal diamond. His eyes are a vibrant emerald green. He wears a sleeveless gray flak vest. His clan symbol is embroidered on the back. The collar is propped to add neck protection against glancing blows without impeding head movement. The vest is quite durable and able to stop standard projectiles and weapon types. It contains five pouches on its being, three on his left breast and one on each side of his obliques. His arms are bare save for two navy blue sleeves on his elbows and his Kirigakure headband on his left bicep. Adorned on the lower half of his body, he wears navy blue pants. On his right hip and wrapping around his left thigh, he wears a royal blue leather guard. On the left thigh strap, five see-through, water-tight, sealed containers hold five scrolls each marked with a different kanji. Resting on his pelvis bone is a brown leather belt that is used for additional attachments. Attached to the end of the leg guard are two more pouches. His shins are protected by gray leather greaves. He wears simple shinobi sandals. Embedded in the skin of his torso and arms, Dart has implanted himself with his seeds. Equipment *Breast Pouches: (left to right) **Antidote **Military Rations Pills **Hōzuki Seeds *Right Oblique Pouch: **Flash Bombs *Left Oblique Pouch: **Smoke Bombs *Front Knee Pouch: **Explosive Tags **Kunai *Back Knee Pouch: **Sealing Tags **Shuriken *Scrolls: (left to right) **Anti-Jikūkan Barrier **Beast Sealing Technique **Chakra Draining Seal **Fūinjutsu Trap **Weapon Summons Abilities Dart is a natural prodigy, evidenced by his rapid rise through the ninja ranks. He is an extremely powerful shinobi who has earned admittance into the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as being designated as a Mizukage's direct bodyguard on more than once occasion. He is one of the strongest as well as largest shinobi within Kirigakure. Dart is capable of using all five nature transformations. He is a Grandmaster of the Earth Release and Water Release chakra natures. He has completely mastered the Lava Release and Boil Release chakra natures. He has full control of his Sharingan and its techniques. He is also a Sage Mode user. Dart is an exceptional sensor with a range of 5 miles. He can absorb chakra through touch and proxies. Chakra and Physical Prowess Dart's chakra reserves have been compared to that of a tailed beast. Being a prior jinchūriki to Gyūki, this comparison has proven accurate. He has excellent chakra control, being able to transfer and transform chakra at a moment's notice, as well as perform one-handed seals. Due to his large muscled size, Dart is immensely physically powerful. Often, he is able to defeat weaker opponents with a single punch. He is able to break out of bindings with brute force with little visible effort. His durability is neigh impenetrable, most strikes bouncing right off his skin. This durability has been compared to the Strongest Shield. Despite his large size, Dart is deceptively swift. He has been seen being able to halt another's usage of Iaidō and deliver a counterattack in the same movement. He is able to maintain the same speed of a jinchūriki in his Version 1 state without his own augmentation. Dart has exceptional stamina as well. It has been proven that he can fight for three days without rest against a powerful shinobi and his companion all the while using his chakra. He is also able to fight head-to-head against Tailed Beasts. Dart is a master of the blade and has thus been granted admittance into the famed Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He is able to utilize virtually any material as a blade. He is also an experienced sword-smith and has forged his own specialized swords. He has the Fujaku Hishō Shōken (Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords) in his possession. He gained them from a successful defense of the Hachibi against the Otokage Trev. Body Modifications Due to his body's ability to naturally attune with the Hōzuki Plant Weapon, Dart has embedded several hundred seeds in the skin on his torso and arms. Dart gained the ability to absorb chakra from this self-induced procedure. He can manipulate the seeds at will and without handseals. He can cause them to form their weaponized forms at a moment's notice. He is also able to live in constant symbiosis with a small jellyfish named Blu. Blu is attached to Dart's right shoulder blade and is constantly absorbing and cycling nature energy for Dart so he can enter Sage Mode at a moment's notice. In exchange for the nature energy, Dart's own nourishment and body supply Blu's needs to survive. Because of this symbiosis, Dart has a passive swarm of nemacysts over every inch of his skin. He can actively control their ability to be triggered and what venom is injected. Should Dart enter into one of his chakra modes, Blu distributes all gathered nature energy into Dart and then dispels back to the ocean. Ninjutsu Dart is an exceptional ninjutsu user. He has great knowledge in all fields of the study and is aided in this endeavor by his Sharingan. He specializes in the offensive arts of this study. However, he also has expertise in the medical field and is able to use Medical Ninjutsu, in the sealing arts of Fūinjutsu, the binding arts of Juinjutsu, the barrier arts of Kekkai Ninjutsu, and the illusion arts of Genjutsu. He also has two summon contracts with Jellyfish and his Lava Prison Golem. Dart has also undergone the teachings of the sage arts and is a Jellyfish Sage Mode user. Being a prior jinchūriki to Gyūki, Dart has retained a few techniques associated with him. Nature Transformations Dart is naturally attuned with the earth, fire, and water chakra affinities. Due to several years of training, he has copied various lightning and wind nature techniques. *Earth Release Dart's pride and joy. He is unrivaled in the earthen arts. He is able to use most, if not all, of his earth techniques with only a touch without handseals. Dart's attunement with the earth is so perfect that he can sense the position, strength, and chakra level of an individual simply by that individual touching the same shared terrain. Dart uses this nature to trap, bury, and crush his opponents. He can also utilize it as a supplementary technique for movement, terrain alteration, enhancing his durability further, protection, and flight. He can also manipulate this nature to create various weapons. Can be used in conjunction with other natures for enhanced results. *Fire Release Dart uses this chakra nature to incinerate his opponents. He can also manipulate this nature to create seals and swords. He can use this nature to augment his weaponry. Can be used in conjunction with other natures for enhanced results *Lightning Release Dart has used his Sharingan to copy several techniques of this nature. Usually, he only uses this nature to bind and stun his opponents. He can use this nature to augment his weaponry. *Water Release Dart's second love. He has mastered the art of water to the point that he is able to physically become one with the chakra nature and use several techniques without handseals. He can use this nature without a water source, choosing to make one if he wills it. He utilizes this nature to trap, bind, crush, and drown his opponents. He can also utilize it as a supplementary technique for movement, terrain alteration, and protection. He can also manipulate this nature to create various weapons. Can be used in conjunction with other natures for enhanced results. *Wind Release Dart has used his Sharingan to copy several techniques of this nature. Possessing the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords allows him to utilize this nature with very little effort and chakra expenditure. He can use this nature to augment his weaponry. Can be used in conjunction with other natures for enhanced results. Kekkei Genkai Being a member and leader of the Terumī Clan, Dart is able to utilize both of the clan's bloodline abilities, Boil Release and Lava Release. He has completely mastered both natures and is the only shinobi capable of teaching the acidic version of Boil Release. Dart is also part of the Uchiha Clan and as such possesses a Sharingan and its techniques. Through his brother's eyes, he has obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Dart has also undergone the secret rites of the Kimura family and obtained the bodily kekkei genkai, Saishinten. *Boil Release Dart uses this ability to melt through all defenses and his opponents. He is the sole teacher of the acidic version of this nature. He can also this nature to augment his physical prowess. *Lava Release Dart uses this chakra nature to bind, trap, burn, crush, and drown his opponents. His variant of this nature is molten rock. He can also use this nature to augment his physical prowess and to obtain forbidden power. Dart possesses a summon from this chakra nature. *Sharingan Dart Terumī was gifted with a pair of Uchiha Sharingan from the Godaime Mizukage Ranketsu Yuri due to his unwavering loyalty and as a boon to increase his strength. They were taken from his younger brother during the Terumī coup. Initially and foolhardily, he had both eyes implanted at once but the strain on the then ANBU Terumī was immense. He managed to awaken the power of Kamui and even manifested the skeletal version of Susanoo before ultimately succumbing to the fatigue of the continuous drain on his chakra reservoirs due to not being familiar with the Uchiha dōjutsu despite his own blood carrying the properties for it. After receiving the much needed history on his clan and his true bloodline, he was able to awaken his own Sharingan. Now, he has implanted both his brother's eyes in order to possess the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan. Since then, Dart has mastered the usage of Kamui and Susanoo. When converting from his Three-Tomoe State to his Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan state, the tomoe rapidly revolve clockwise until they merge with one another and bleed into the pupil's inner ring. The middle ring erupts from the pupil. *Saishinten See here for information on the Saishinten. Fūinjutsu Dart is more able to recognize the workings of a sealing technique than employ them himself. Genjutsu Dart can employ his illusions in conjunction with his elemental ninjutsu for guaranteed captures as well as devastating results. Juinjutsu Dart has a handful of cursed seals that can be used to bind a particularly troublesome adversary or prisoner. Kekkai Ninjutsu Dart can utilize a few barriers as necessary to protect people or an area. Kenjutsu Dart has always been involved in swordplay from the start of his childhood. As such, his skill with the blade is rarely matched. This fact is evident in his admittance into the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist with his first application. He is currently the 5th Seat of the organization only due to his complacency with being accepted. He carries the title of Bulwark. He is able to utilize his chakra natures to augment his blades as well as create swords from the corresponding elements. Medical Ninjutsu Dart's expertise in the medical field has allowed him to learn the ultimate of healing techniques. Typically, he uses this knowledge to heal himself should he actually become injured. He can heal others as the need arises and can nullify poisons. Taijutsu Dart is an exceptional hand-to-hand specialist as well. He utilizes a combination of his speed along with the Strong Fist style to decimate his opponents. He augments his strikes and movements with Chakra Enhanced Strength. His study of the body has also allowed him to seal his opponent's chakra with precise strikes. History Dart was born into the prestigious Terumī Clan as the heir to the clan. By the age of 5, he had already awoken both bloodline abilities that was inherited due to his heritage. By age 7, he graduated the Kirigakure Academy with the highest marks in his class. It was during his time as a Genin that Ranketsu Yuri began to take interest in his abilities. After completing the Chūnin Exams, Dart was approached by Ranketsu. She offered to become his mentor due to the need to pass on her gifts and abilities as well as have a powerful guard at hand at all times. The auburn-headed youth accepted the honor without hesitation. He was forced to turn away from his family and clan for the travels and training of Ranketsu demanded it to be so. Still, Dart was obligated to inherit the responsibility of running his clan when his father was to pass. Thus, this unnatural connection to someone outside the clan caused a great rift between the clan and the village. Unbeknownst to him, Ranketsu had been getting messages, threats, and visitors about abandoning her student, all of which she ignored and dismissed. Shortly before her inauguration as Mizukage, the Terumī planned a coup to end her life before that reign. Dart had been sent away on a mission when they attacked the village. The fight was severely one-sided in favor of the village and Ranketsu, despite Seiji using his full-bodied Susanoo. It was by her own hand that his brother met his defeat. Before he died, Ranketsu harvested his Sharingan. Upon Dart's return, he was never informed of the coup and the records were officially wiped from Kirigakure's history. Also, she used a seal to erase his memories of his family to ensure his total loyalty to her. After Ranketsu's ascension to Mizukage, Dart was appointed to be one of her bodyguards. After his appointment as a Yonnin and to further augment his impressive abilities, Ranketsu presented him with the eyes of an Uchiha. After implanting both eyes, he was graced with a strong surge of power. For a time, he was able to utilize this strength but due to not awakening his own Sharingan, he was unaccustomed to the strength and power it gave him. The strain eventually hospitalized the Terumī for weeks. On Ranketsu's orders, he was forced to remove one eye and return his original. During his recovery period, Ranketsu questioned his loyalty to the village and to her. He swore a complete oath of fealty to her alone, thus becoming her most trusted Knight. He recovered fairly quickly and was able to adjust to the continuous usage of his right eye, awakening the latent abilities that lied in his bloodline. After the devastation of War of the Black Rose and receiving a near fatal blow in defending Ranketsu, Dart was hospitalized in a coma. In was during this time of recovery and sleep that Lady Ranketsu abandoned his life and left him with a final missive: "Protect Kirigakure". Upon awakening from his coma and reading this missive, that has been his entire life's goal until late. Recent Happenings *Erected the Terumī Coliseum. *Entrusted with the Hachibi by the village. **Lost the Hachibi due to inactivity. *Promoted to Dai-Gensui of the village. *Promoted to Yonnin for Rokudaime Mizukage Xiarawst Uchiha. *Erected barriers to preserve and protect Kirigakure from intruders. *Reunited with Ranketsu and received full disclosure of history. **Awoken his own Sharingan. *Implanted his brother's eye to achieve Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan. *Found his little sister, Terumi Mizuki. *Became member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Category:Male